


You Got Me

by Chasitykins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Spoilers, but nanu still calls her girl, i am complete nanu trash, knee high sock fetish, moon is an adult, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasitykins/pseuds/Chasitykins
Summary: Set several years after the events in Sun/Moon, Nanu comes across the Champion of Alola. This time, he's realized she's grown up and a certain desire starts to build in him while they eat lunch together. One shot. Possible spoilers for the games - including the post-main story content.





	

Knee-high socks. She always had to wear them, didn’t she, even after all these years?

Nanu watched Moon slip into the Sushi High Roller in Malie City. It had been several months since he had last seen her – he got exhausted every time he thought about the responsibilities a Champion had – and she hadn’t changed much physically. But.

Something about her legs today sent a weird tendril through him. Like he actually wanted something.

He shook his head and slunk into the restaurant. Fatigue must have been messing with him. It was no secret he wasn’t getting any younger. He got tired more frequently lately.

Perfect excuse to slack off. Take shortcuts where he could when battling trainers on their trials. Tend to the horde of Meowths. Make sure no new gangs have taken over Po Town.

  
Standing behind Moon in line at the host stand washed away some of the weariness. Being around such an energetic, optimistic girl would do that to anyone.

Today, an extra flare of youth seared through Nanu when he put his hand on her shoulder and dragged her to his usual table.

“You must let me pay this time,” she said as they were halfway through their meal. “Money isn’t an issue. And you always cover our lunches.”

“You’re still a kid. It wouldn’t be right,” he mumbled.

“I’m not a kid anymore.”

Moon’s warm leg brushed against his. He kept his gaze on his food, a flash of the white knee-highs flickering through his memory.

Yes, she very much wasn’t a kid anymore.

He floundered through the rest of lunch, planning the quickest escape route after this. Nanu wasn’t sure what his problem was today, but most of his problems could be solved with a nap. Everything else was solved with a Pokemon battle.

Moon managed to pay the bill during the five seconds he was distracted in his thoughts. Her cheeky smile did something to his heart. It resembled glee. Weird.

“What are you going to do now?” Moon asked as they left the restaurant.

“Go home.”

“Are you still at the police station?”

“You think I got the energy to move?”

A giggle slipped from her. Her eyes had stars in them. They always did. Suited her perfectly to keep a galaxy tucked away behind those large jewels.

“Let’s have a battle there,” she said. “It’d be good to see if the kahuna of Ula’ula still narrowly kicks my ass.”

He chuckled. “I doubt anything’s changed on that end. No one can really beat me.”

“Oh?” She lifted an eyebrow.

“I just get bored battling, you know, once I see a trainer has what it takes.”

“What about goons and grunts?”

He clenched his jaw, thoughts trailing back to the ally he lost a long time ago after a moment of mercy. The day he stopped actively caring about a lot of things except keeping Ula’ula safe. From misguided youths. From uncontrollable Pokemon.

Tapu Bulu and Nanu had a lot in common.

“No one can really beat me.”

“Battle me,” she said. “Give it everything you have. I want to see how I match up to the pinnacle of skills.”

“The pinnacle of skills?” He grinned. Moon always had a way with compliments.

“No one abuses Fake Out like you.”

“Whatever, girl.” Nanu scratched the back of his head. “You have to endure my company if you want to battle me on my turf.”

Not that he necessarily complained about getting to watch Moon gush over everything on their journey back to the station. She was so lucky to be so full of life.  
It’d be nice if he could play a small role in keeping her light burning.

He meant to throw the battle at the very last second. Drag out the fight long enough to show his new tricks and repeat some of the old ones. Fake Out a couple of times as a gag.

  
Everything was going perfectly until his Persian landed a critical strike and knocked out her last Pokemon.

Moon’s face fell, and he slunk back into his place on the couch, where he had been for most of the battle. Shit. Would she feel like a failure for not being able to beat the old, jaded kahuna?

“That’s how it goes,” he muttered, reaching into the table’s drawer next to the couch. “Don’t go running just yet to the Pokecenter. I’ve got some stuff here.”

“I don’t have any money,” she said.

“What?”

“To give you.” Moon folded her arms across her chest. “I spent it all on lunch.”

Nanu rolled his eyes. “Girl, I don’t need your money.”

“I have to give you something for winning. It’s tradition.”

“It’s always been an absurd tradition, don’t you think? And there’s nothing traditional about me anyway. Don’t worry about it.”

Moon set her hands on her hips. “There must be _something_ I can offer you instead of money.”

“There’s nothing I want from you.”

Nanu’s eyes betrayed him though.

For a split second, they flicked to the slip of skin exposed between Moon’s socks and white shorts.

She saw. The smirk unraveling on her face caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stiffen.

He jerked his head to the side, tried to ignore the fire building in his cheeks. Where had all the Meowths gone? Why did it just have to be the two of them in this increasingly tiny room?

“What a great idea!” Moon flopped onto the couch next to Nanu and brought her hand to his belt buckle. “This could do very nicely.”

The flames spread through him, down to his toes. Her tone suggested this predicament might not have been an accident at all. And he didn’t know what to do with the implications of that.

Nanu didn’t knock her hand away. Too lazy to move it when words would suffice.

At least, that’s what he told himself.

“Stop that,” he said. “You definitely don’t have to do anything to an old geezer like me. Get outta here.”

“You’re not that old.”

“My Persian is older than you.”

“So?” Moon undid his belt buckle, her fingers lightly teasing his growing erection. He didn’t even know his dick could get hard anymore. “You still seem interested in this exchange.”

Nanu grabbed her fingers. Relished the warmth of her skin against his. “Anyone into pretty girls would be expressing interest right now.”

“You think I’m pretty, huh?” Moon smiled.

Nanu grumbled and tried to make himself look away from her glowing face.

“There’s more to you than looks, but yeah,” he muttered. “You’re beautiful.”

“More to me?” She brushed her lips against his ear. “There’s more to you than just a burned out exterior, too.”

He worked his jaw, stunned by her words.

“I have wanted you for so long,” she whispered. “Let me have you.”

She slipped her fingers out of his grip and unbuttoned his pants. Her touch sparked tiny fireworks in his brain. The shadows plaguing him disappeared as her light consumed him.

He wanted her too. Moon was the first thing he had wanted in a long time. Nanu wanted all of her.

“Get over here, girl,” he grumbled.

She climbed into his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her earthy scent hit his nostrils as he brushed his mouth against her lips. He could almost taste every island in the region just by being so close to her.

“Don’t tease me,” she said before kissing him again. This time deeply. No hint of insecurities in her touch.

Moon really wanted him. This young, strong trainer really wanted a boring fossil like him.

He returned her affections with just as much desire. Welcomed her warm, slick tongue in his mouth. Dug his fingers into her lovehandles as her soft, bouncy body grinded against him. She writhed so perfectly in his grasp, he couldn’t help groaning.

She pulled back and nipped his lower lip. “It’s so hot in here, don’t you think?”

“Yes, girl,” he answered, taking her not-so-subtle invitation to unbutton her blouse. He kissed every inch of her skin from her jaw down to the tips of her breasts while he removed her shirt. A thin layer of perspiration had coated her body, likely from the battle, and she tasted so sweet and salty.

Nanu pulled one of her bra cups down and took her nipple into his mouth while she helped him out of his jacket. Her ensuing moan made him the hardest he had ever been in his life. How could this girl be so sexy?

He sucked and nibbled on her tit for a long moment until she had unhooked her bra and let the material fall into their laps. Nanu grabbed it and flung it over his shoulder then gave her other breast all the attention it deserved. Seeing his teeth marks on her flesh was a sight he would not forget.

“Oh, fuck, Nanu, you’re so good at this,” she cooed. Moon ran her hands along his scalp and peppered his forehead with kisses. Her grinding had become more urgent. No doubt she was trying to cum against his erection. “Don’t stop.”

He let go of her breast with a wet pop and kissed her collarbone. “Girl, I’ve got better ways of making you cum.”

“Oh?”

Nanu eased her onto her back on the couch and turned to face her. Moon had a visible wet spot on her shorts. He smirked and slipped her shorts off.

“You really planned this, hm?” Nanu asked, shucking his burgundy shirt to the side. “Or do you always go around without panties?”

Moon’s legs fell open, allowing him to admire the glistening silk along her folds.

“It’s been a very long time since I’ve worn panties around you,” she said.

The confession stilled his heart. She had liked him for so long, and he had never seen her as a woman before today.

But he had always cared for her, hadn’t he? More than any other trainer he had come across in recent years?

When she took on Po Town by herself the first time she came to Ula’ula, she was not completely alone. Walked as her shadow when she captured the UBs. Never let her stray far  
from his sight when she took on difficult challenges on the island throughout the years.

He always thought it was because as her senior, he should take care of her. Geezers like him should take care of kids, even when they’re grown.

But there was something more, wasn’t there, with Moon?

Moon brought her hand to one of her socks and started to roll down the white cotton. Nanu grabbed her fingers and kissed them.

“Leave them on,” he said.

She giggled and wiggled her hips. “What are you going to do now, Nanu?”

“You’ll see, girl.”

He sunk to the floor and motioned for her to sit up. He draped her legs over his shoulders and brought his mouth near her pussy. The combination of being so close to her arousal and feeling her knee-highs on his bare skin was almost enough to make a mess in his pants.

Nanu rested his fingers on her thighs and started teasing her clit with his tongue. She was so wet and so hot. If there was an afterlife, this was it.

“Oh, Nanu!” she moaned.

He coaxed his tongue into her cunt lightly and enjoyed the way she squeezed her legs together against his head. It didn’t take much more licking and kissing to make her cum.  
But he hadn’t tasted enough of her yet. He drew her clit into his mouth and sucked on it gently while working two fingers into her cunt. Moon moaned and turned his name into a breathy rhapsody.

“That’s right, girl,” he muttered, “cum again for me.”

Nanu sucked her clit harder and let his fingers fuck her cunt gently. She nearly broke his neck when she came, and he would have given anything to keep her legs wrapped around his head forever.

“Oh, Nanu, how are you so good at this?” Moon stretched out on the couch and stared at him with her bright, shimmering eyes. “I could do this all day.”

“So could I,” he said, missing her warmth at once.

“But we need to make you cum too,” she said.

“Don’t have to.” He had plenty of jerking material for later.

“But Nanu, I’ve been dreaming of fucking you for so long.”

He inhaled sharply and let her crawl onto the ground to join him. She helped him out of his pants and briefs as she said, “Don’t you want your big, hard cock inside my needy pussy?”

“Fuck, girl.” He leaned in and kissed her. “Where’d you get such a dirty mouth from?”

“You taught me some swear words,” she said with a mischievous smile and dug into her purse nearby, pulling out a condom. “You think no one can hear what you grumble about?”

  
He grinned and laid back on the floor as she rolled the condom down on his prick. Her heat from her most intimate area hovered over his ready cock when she straddled him.

Moon looked amazing over him. He could admire this knee-high goddess forever. How could someone so young and vibrant be interested in him?

Nanu forgot about their age differences when she eased him into her. The slow, tight pressure of their bodies joining made him forget about everything except how thrilled he was to be with the most important woman in his life.

He let her ride him carefully and watched her tits bounce in front him. She sparkled over him as her face contorted with pleasure.

“Girl, do you have any idea how hot you are?”

Nanu moaned and brought his hands to her waist. He lifted his hips and started rocking in rhythm with her.

“Oh, yes, Nanu. Fuck me, fuck me.”

He quickened his pace and worked to fuck her as deeply as possible. Their groans and the wet smacking of their parts together made a sensational melody. Every part of their lovemaking was perfect. Especially when she climaxed and screamed his name.

The idea of hearing that scream over and over again put him over the edge.

“Shit, shit, girl, I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum in me, Nanu, cum for me.”

He held her down as he finished. Moon gasped and collapsed on top of him. He eased himself out of her while peppering her with kisses along her face. She found his mouth and kissed him hard.

“Oh, Nanu, I’ve wanted you for so long.” Moon nuzzled his cheek. “Please don’t say this is just a one-time thing.”

The kahuna let his eyes roam up her body. From her legs in the white knee-high to the curves of her hips and breasts. He cupped her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. Inhaled the galaxy lurking behind her beautiful eyes.

Could he really turn the strongest, kindest trainer he had ever known away, especially after getting to know her on a level he never dreamed possible?

“Hmph.” Nanu grinned. “Looks like you got me.”


End file.
